Beautiful
by NewQueen2012
Summary: Flora's life has always been perfect but on one night her life shatters. Flora now has to live her life in a place where everyone makes her feel insecure. Can she make her life beautiful again or will she let pain and suffering take love's place?
1. Once Upon a Time

**Beautiful**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time**

_Once Upon a Time,_

_In the great Kingdom of Knightly, There lived a man._

_His name was Charles_

_The people of Knightly all saw Charles in a different way. The women and girls saw him as a handsome face, the mothers saw his willingness to give his knowledge and help, the fathers saw the good example he was for their sons, the men and little boys saw his strength and bravery and they copied his every move. _

_He was a doctor and a friend to all of Knightly, he did house calls, he helped anyone who needed it, he was an accomplished swordsman, and he has even fought in a few of the wars against Linphea, Linphea was the sister realm of Knightly who's been feuding for over a century._

_He was humble, and yet at the same time he walked with authority and gracefulness. _

_The women doted on him and I'm sure he could have had all of them if he wanted, yet he never showed any attraction for them, only respect and kindness._

_He's the kind of man that children love, and that loves children._

_He's the kind of man that every girl in the world dreams of at some point in her life._

_One night he was walking his dog in the forest when he saw a girl with long honey blond hair sitting under a tree. As he got closer he realized that she had tears streaming down her face, and her right leg was bent at an odd angle._

_Running over to the girl he called to her, "Where does it hurt?" he went down to one knee next to her, and started examining her leg. _

_When she didn't say anything he looked up to her face. _

_That was the best mistake of his life._

_She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen; she had emerald eyes, honey blond hair, and a soft face. "You're the first person to stop and help me." She said in a clear and beautiful voice._

_"No one else saw you? People come along this path of the forest all of the time" he asked her._

_"No plenty of people definitely saw me, but they also saw my clothes. I'm a Liphean, as you can plainly see." She said as she looked away from him. _

_He was shocked, not because she was one of them but because the people of Knightly didn't stop to help this poor girl. They were always so nice to him. "I'm so sorry! What happened to your leg?" He was ashamed of his people. _

_"You're not going to leave now that you know who I am?" she asked, bewildered._

_"No, that is not my way of doing things. These people are not my people when they treat another human being the way they have treated you. Now what happened to that leg?" He asked again._

_"I broke it." She said, stating the obvious._

_"I know that much, but how did you break it?" _

_*sigh* "The guards of Knightly were chasing me yesterday, as I flew one of them shot me down leaving me to run in the process. My foot got stuck in a root and my body landed facing the opposite way of my foot, thus breaking my leg." She winced as she remembered it. "Thank God I did a spell before those soldiers caught up to me or I would be in prison right about now."_

_His mouth fell open. "You sat here all night? It was freezing out here!"_

_"Yeah, I didn't really have a choice. But thank God you came along." She said happily._

_He liked her smile, it made him smile. He stooped down and picked her up, taking care to be gentle on her leg._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"How else am I going to take you to my house" He said with a laugh._

_Charles picked the girl up in a nice warming hold. "My name is Charles"_

"_Don't mean to be rude but are you the famous Charles that donated ten million dollars to the children's hospital in magix?_

"_Yeah that me" He smiled_

"_O wow. I have never met someone so generous and kind as you." The girl blushed. "My name is Iris." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris." He said as he smiled back at her and carried her home_

_He took her to his guest room once they were inside his house. After he reexamined her leg and fixed it the best he could, his sister came in and healed it right up. Iris was thankful for the both of them._

"_You're happy to stay here for a while if you like." Charles said as he gazed into Iris eyes. "Or would you like me to send you back home?_

"_I don't mind staying." Iris giggled. "As long as you give me a tour of your realm"_

"_Of course"_

_The weeks passed and Charles has spent every day with Iris. He gave her a tour of the realm, took her to museums, romantic picnics, and many more places. Charles was in love with Iris and wanted to spend every minute with her. He had fallen in love with her when he had looked into her eyes that first time. She was his angel sent from above._

_Iris was falling in love too and it was beautiful._

_More weeks passed and Charles and Iris love grew even more for each other. _

_One night during a romantic walk in the forest Charles asked Iris to marry him, and of course she said yes, they got married,_

_And They Lived Happily Ever After_

_The End_

"That was a wonderful story." My best friends Musa said

"Yeah amazing Flora's mom" My other best friend Bloom said

"Wait! It's not the end just yet!" My friend Stella cried

"Yes it is Stella." I assured her. "Mom and dad met, fell in love and got married."

"Yes but there's one important part that's missing in the story" Stella exclaimed

"I don't th…."

"I'm afraid that Stella's right girls. There is one important piece that's missing." My mother informed us causing all of us to think, everyone but Stella.

"Can you please tell us the important piece?" Layla pleaded

"Yes please." We cried

"Alright, the important piece is….Flora."

"Me?"

"Yes darling. Two years later we were blessed with a child." My mom said as she came and sat me on her lap. "And that child was you"

"Awwwwwwww." All my friends cried out

"That's beautiful." My other friend said

"Yes and it's the best part of the story." Layla said making me blush

"I love you guys." I said as we did a group hug.

"Can I have a hug too?" Someone asked as they came in the door.

"DADDY!" I yelled for him as I ran into his arms

"Hey Flora, How's my big girl?

"I'm doing well." I giggled

"Now that your father is home, Flora we have a surprise for you." My mother said as she came over and kissed my father

"What is it?" I asked as all my friends surrounded us

"Yes what is it?" Musa asked

"Is it a pony?" Stella squealed "Flora your very own pony."

"Stel I don't think Flora's parents bought her a pony."

"Bloom's right but it is very beautiful." My father said

"What is it dad?"

"Well Flora in about six months you my dear will be a big sister." Daddy exclaimed as he rubbed mommy's belly

"You mean…"

"Yes Flora, I'm going to have a baby

"The girls and I started to shout and scream for joy. We were jumping up and down and thinking of baby names; Thinking if it's going to be a girl or boy.

"Well I guess you're excited then." Daddy chuckled

"Of course I'm excited." I then hugged them. "This is the best 10th birthday present you could ever give a girl. It's beautiful."

"Yes. Very beautiful," My mother agreed

"I love my life and I hope it never changes."

**Seven years later**

"Get out of here Halflings!" Some people yelled as I along with my seven year old sister walked through the streets of Knightly. "GO BACK TO LINPHEA!"

"Flora I don't want to stay here." My sister cried

"I stopped and kneeled down to her level." I know Rose but we have nowhere else to go." I wiped her tears. "Don't you want to see grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes but…"Rose then looked around at the people who were looking at us in disgust "They don't like us. I want mommy and daddy"

"Mommy and daddy are in a better place now." I told her "It's ok. I miss them too but I promised them that I will always look after you. To protect you and that is what I plan on doing."

"But can't you keep your promise in Linphea where people like us."

"We have no other family in Linphea remember. That's why we have to live in Knightly with grandma and grandpa.

Rose wiped some tears out of her eyes and sighed. "I guess you are right."

I got up from the ground and placed Rose on my back. "Come on Rose it will be fun here and before you know it you will be making best friends."

"I hope you are right." Rose said as she held on to me tighter.

"I'm always right." I hope.

Everything has not been so beautiful for my family and I. Our parents were murdered right infront of us about a month ago. When I stood outside the house with Rose and the girls one night, everything seemed fine til an army of Knightly soldiers ran out of the house with my parents held down as prisioner. I didn't know what to do as the captain came behind them and sliced their neck. It was like seeing a horror movie. I didn't know what to do or think, and that's when a young man about a year older me with long black hair and ice blue eyes came out of my house with my father's sword. He smiled as he walked over to my parents bodies and spit in their faces. The girls and I were ready to fight then, but the house exploded and everyone was gone.

That was the day my life ended.

My grandparents had told me that the king's royal advisor was horrified that his best friend had ran away and married a Linphean, so he had an army of Knightly soldiers come and kill my father to put him in his place. Of course the king of Knightly has no idea that this happened but what the Captain didn't know was that Rose and I were born. I have no idea why he took father's sword but I swear to the fairies of Knightly and Linphea, dead or alive I WILL get it back.

Knightly hates Linphea. And they hate children that are born with Linphean blood. There were few maybe centuries ago, but now Rose and I are the first ones born of our time and everyone knows it.

We are not going to make it here in Knightly but I have to stay strong for Rose's sake. She has to know that I have faith. I have to make things beautiful again; If not for me then for her.

"Well we are here." I said as we stood outside of our grandparent's house. They along with some friends are the only ones in Knightly that accept us.

"Are you ready Flora?" Rose whispered as she held on to my leg in a tight grip

"Um…yes. I'm ready to start a new life." I said. I knocked on the door and held on to Rose's hand tight. "Ready." The door opened

"Let's make our life beautiful again."

**Love it hate it. I know another story? Yeah! This has been in my head for a while and I had to write it before I forget it. Anyway hope you like it. **


	2. Meeting a friend and enemy

**Beautiful**

**Chapter 2: Meeting a friend and enemy**

The door opened revealing a women with brownish-greyish hair tied up into a bun, fair skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a long white summer dress and wedges. For her age she looked really young.

"Hello my darlings" She gave us a warm smile, making it known that we were always welcome

"Hi grandma" Rose and I whispered

"Come on in my sweets." Grandma said as she pushed us into the house. "Welcome to your new home!"

"It doesn't feel like home." I muttered as I looked around, luckily grandma didn't hear me.

"I like all the flowers granny! It reminds me of Linphea." Rose said as she smelled a rose

"Glad you like it. I tried to decorate the house a little like Linphea. To remind you guys a little of home."

"It's great." I sighed.

After Grandma showed us around the house she took Rose to her garden. Rose seemed really excited about it. I'm glad.

I decided to go into the forest and relax. I did not want to go into town. Too many people hate us :(

"Nature! My best friend." I said as I fell on the to the grass. "Feels good to finally relax and think in peace"

"Hey guys let's hang out over here!" A voice said

"This is a great spot!" Exclaimed another voice

"Hey looks like it's not so great."

"What?"

"Look" said the second voice said as he pointed over to me. "Looks like we have company."

"Um..Hi.." I shyly said as I got up "My name is-"

"We don't give a damn about your name hafling." The first voice said who turned out to be a girl my age with pale skin, blue eyes, and medium length black hair.

"What?" I asked taken back

"You heard her." The second voice answered me. He was a year older than me, had a tan, brown eyes, and brown hair. "We don't talk to freaks"

"I'm not a freak." I told them

"Then what do you call it." The girl said. "You are not one of us; you belong back in Linphea or do they even accept you there?"

I looked down in shame. "Knew it. You don't have a place to call home, now do you?"

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered as a tear fell down my face.

"Awww look Daniel the halfling is crying." The girl taunted

"Ha, maybe we should give her a bottle and take her to her mommy." The guy name Daniel spoked

"Yeah..and then.. Hey where's Helia?" The girl asked as she looked around for the guy who supposed to be named Helia. Strange that name did seem familiar to me but now I didn't care; I needed to leave. "Helia!"

As soon as the two rodents turned their backs I ran for it. "I just want to be happy again." I cried as I ran deeper into the forest. I stopped as I found myself lost in the forest. I stood in front of a beautiful lake surrounded by lots of beautiful wildflowers and trees. "Beautiful!"

"GGGRRRRRR" I heard. I slowly turned around to find a white tiger growling at me, ready to pounce

"Nice kitty." I said as I tried to reason with him. "Don't worry..I won't hurt you." The tiger kept growling and growling while walking closer to me each second. "Please...we can be um..friends.." I then took a step to far and fell causing the tiger to get excited and pounce.

"Ahhhhhhh!" What happened? I looked up to see the white tiger sitting on the ground licking his paw. He was also whimpering as if he was hurt or something. "Hey. What's wrong sweetie?" He ignored me and kept licking his paw. "Is there something wrong with your paw?" He nodded yes. "I can take a look at it for you, if you like?" He thought for a moment then agreed.

"Alright. I smiled and walked over to my patient. "Let's see." As I kneeled down to my patient and examined his paw, I noticed he had a thorn stuck in it. "How on Knightly did you get a thorn stuck in your paw." I asked. The tiger bowed his head in embarrassment. "It's ok my sister does this all the time." I giggled. "Now close your eyes and count to three." He did just that

"One..Two..Three.." I yanked the thorn out of the white tiger's hand and threw it. "There all gone."

The white tiger placed his foot on the ground and felt no pressure. "Feel ..." I landed on the ground with the big kitty on top liking me.

I giggled. "You're welcome."

After that, me and the tiger became fast friends. We played in the forest for a whole two hours.

"Romeo!" I heard a male voice call "Where are you?"

As the white tiger heard the name being called he immediately got up.

"Romeo's your name is it?" The tiger nodded and sighed "I guess your owner is looking for you. You better go before he get's mad."

He gave me one last lick on the cheek and left. "I guess I better leave before anyone finds me out here and start herrasing me."

"A little to late for that." A voice said

"Huh?

"You need to go back to where ever you came from." The girl I met from before said. "We don't won't you here, no one will except you."

"You don't know that." I exclaimed

"Yes I do." She smirked. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No." I whispered

"Well let me tell you then." She then walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek and slaped it hard, thus making me fall to the ground. She then grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look up at her like she was some kind of goddess. "I am Victoria, daughter of Joseph de Knightly the third, and more importantly Prince Helia's fiancé."

"Wait did you just say that you are the daughter of Joseph de Knightly?" I questioned, all the other information could just suck down deep into the omega dimension.

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking." She then yanked my hair harder. "But yes my dear halfing I am and since I was born of upper class I have the right to do anything I please; also since I will be the future queen of Knightly I can have you banished from this realm."

"Oh no please don't banish me. It's the only home I have left." I begged

"This is not your home but since it's funny seeing you so weak I guess I will let you go." She exclaimed and let my hair go

"Oh thank you."

She then kicked me in the stomach, resulting blood to spit out of my mouth. "But I better not see you around or something bad will happen to you and your pathetic family. Got it?"

"Yes." I quickly answered as I coughed up more blood

"Good. Now..."

"Victoria? Where are you?" A male voice interrupted

Victoria got excited and started jumping and giggling for joy. "That's my man...That's my man."

"Real happy for you." I lied as I tried to get up but Victoria kicked me in my back with her six-inch heel.

"Shut up."

"Victoria. Where are you?"

"Coming my love" She yelled. "Now you are going to...to..hey!"

As soon as the voice called the girl another time I quickly said a spell and left. I ended up in my grandmother's garden. I was so tired and weak that I didn't even care to try to walk into the house. I collapsed in the garden as the sun set.

"Flora?" A voice called me

"Flora What happened?" Another voice called

"Rose, Grandma. I feel so much pain." I exclaimed "Please help."

"Thomas!" Grandma yelled."It's Flora come help us carry her inside!"

After that said I blacked out. The only thing that I remember was grandpa lifting me up into his strong arms.

**Alright this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. Also I changed the first chapter around so the king wouldn't be the bad guy. So reread chap 1 so nobody won't be confused. Anyway hope you like it. Love ya!**


	3. First Meeting

**Beautiful **

**Told you guys I would have it up today :)**

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

"Please come with us"

"Yeah Flora, you been suck in this house for a whole week. It's time to get out and explore the town."

"Sorry grandma but I'm not ready to go out there yet." It's been a wee since that girl attacked me, and I've been depressed ever since.

"Please Flora?" Rose cried "I want to help you find the perfect dress for the ball tomorrow."

"Ball?"

"Yes dear, to celebrate the queen's birthday." Grandma explained

"O, well I'm not going."

"What?" Both Rose and grandma yelled "Why?"

"Everyone already hates me for being part Liphean and if I go to the ball people will recognize me for being a Halfling and humiliate me." I cried "I just don't want that"

"Oh my dear Flora." Grandma wiped my tears "No one will humiliate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's a masked ball silly, no one will be able to recognize you unless you take off your mask."

"It will be real fun Flora."

"Rose is right and besides your mother went to balls here all the time and no one ever made her feel rejected." Grandma said

"That's because she had daddy there with her." I reminded her

"Oh come on Flora, go into town, for me." Rose begged

"Sorry but…" I just had to stare at her big green eyes. They were so hypnotizing and convincing when she wanted her way. "Fine." I sighed "I will come"

"Oh goodie!" Grandma squealed "Let's go." With that she and Rose ran out of the house.

"Yes let's" I sighed and followed right behind them. "Maybe it won't be so bad"

We soon arrived into town and just like before, people had to stare.

"Um grandma, are you sure we're wanted here?" I asked

"Of course we are."

"But grandma people are looking at us."

"Flora, you have got to stop putting yourself down." Grandma said "You are beautiful, just the way you are and don't ever forget it.

I smiled as she said this. "Thanks grandma"

"You welcome, now Rose and I will be doing a little shopping. Call us if you need anything."

"Kay." With that said, Rose and grandma with into a store. "Alone again"

"Flora!"

"Huh" I turn around to see two of my best friends running my way waving. "Layla, Musa. Hi"

"Hey."

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned

"We came to see you." Musa answered

"You did?"

"Yes, we have to find you the perfect dress for the ball tomorrow." Layla explained

"You guys are going?"

"Well of course." Layla stated. "You can't have all the fun."

"Wait, if we are going shopping then where is Stella?" I asked. "This is more of her thing since she's the queen of fashion."

"She and Brandon had a date." Musa shrugged like it was no big deal. "But she, Bloom, and Tecna are all coming to your house for a sleepover tonight if it's alright with you."

"Oh Goodie!" I jumped up for joy. "We haven't had a sleepover in a while."

"Now that we got you excited and all let's go dress shopping." Layla giggled as she dragged Musa and me into the mall.

"Who knew Layla would be excited about shopping." I whispered to Musa

"She's just excited about Nabu being at the ball and wants to show off her girly side." Musa exclaimed

"That is so not true you guys." We gave her the "You are so lying look" until she finally gave in. "Alright. Maybe I am."

"Don't worry, Nabu will love whatever dress you get." I assured her

"Thanks guys."

"No prob, now which store do you guys want to hit first?" Musa asked. We looked all around the mall and Layla soon picked one.

"Let's try _Fit for a Princess_" Layla said

"Sure." As soon as we entered the store, our mouths fell. The dresses were gorgeous, the shoes were fabulous, and the jewelry was superb. Plus there was a sale going on. "Stella would love this place. It's so her".

"Yeah and…"

"Ew it's a Halfling! A girl yelled as she and her friends pointed fingers at me

"What did you call my friend?" Musa asked

"She called her a Halfling." Her friend answered like it was the stupidest question "You know a person with half Liphean, half Knightly blood.

"You mean bad blood." The other girl reminded her then walked over to me touching my hair and examines me like I was some kind of experiment. "I have never seen a Halfling this close up before."

"That's because our people got rid of them a long time ago."

"Leave her alone." Layla said defending me as she balled up her fists with magic coming out of them. "Before I blast you guys straight to the omega dimension."

"Come on best friend let's leave."

"I'm right behind you." The second girl stated. "This store downgraded itself if they let a Halfling shop here." With that said the girls laughed their way towards the door.

"Bye Halfling." Musa was so outraged by the two girl's behavior; she chanted a spell causing the girls to have a bad ogre smell for a month.

"Flora, are you ok?" Musa asked

"Yes I'm fine." I assured her. "It's no problem really; I deal with this all the time."

"Why did they call you a Halfling?"

"Because that's what I am." I sighed "Since I'm part Liphean people tend to think my blood is bad.

"Oh Flora, do not let those people bring you down. You are a great person with wonderful blood." Layla said

"Yeah and you are powerful." Musa exclaimed "The next time someone has something bad to say about you, just blast them with your flower power. Show them what the fairy of nature can do."

"Thanks girls." I embraced them in a worm hug. "Now let's go get our dresses."

"Yay!" After a whole hour of looking, we found the perfect dresses with shoes, jewelry and other accessories to match. Now all we need are our masks.

"The only thing that we need now is our masks."

"Excuse me maim but do you knows where we can find masks." I asked an employer

"Yes I know where they are." She said

"Can you tell us where?"

"No."

"What? why?" Musa questioned

"Because I will not have a Halfling buying one." She explained and looked at our things "In fact you are not allowed to buy anything in this store."

"What?" Layla was outraged. "We can't buy anything here because of our friend?"

"Yes." The women shrugged as if nothing seemed wrong.

"I want to see the manager." Musa ordered. "This is crazy!"

The women smirked "I am the manager and what I say goes." She then grabbed our bags. "Now get out of my store!"

"Fine!" Both Layla and Musa yelled. "Let's bounce." Musa grabbed my hand and we left the store. You could hear people laughing their heads off as we walked passed them.

"I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean for you guys to get kicked out the store and lose your dresses." I sighed. I could feel a tear roll down my face

"There is no need to be sorry Flora." Musa assured me

"Yeah if they want to be asses then let them." Layla said loud enough for the people around us can hear.

"But what are we going to do about our dresses?" I reminded

"You forgot that we have the queen of fashion as a best friend." Musa smiled "She can make them for us.

"Well ok I guess."

We then left the mall, went to an ice cream parlor and got some ice cream.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Musa asked as she took a spoon full of her chocolate ice cream and placed it in her mouth

"We could go to the beach" Layla suggested "I am so up to hit some waves!"

"That's an idea. Flora?"

"You guys go ahead; I'm just going to go home and set up for the sleepover." I told them

"Are you sure Flora?"

"Yeah Layla I'm sure. I'll meet you guys at my house." I exclaimed

"Well aright." The girls then got up with their ice cream "Call us if you need anything."

"I will." With that said they left.

I really wanted to spend the whole day with my best friends but every time I do something; bad things happen. First I get beat up by some wanna be princess then I cause my friends to lose two beautiful dresses.

"I'm really bad luck." I say to myself and start walking towards the flower shop. As I look in the window I see my grandma and Rose in the store talking to some women. I smile and decide to go in. "Hi grandma, Rose. Find anything yet?"

"We found everything that we need." Rose answered and gave me a rose.

"That's good." I smile accepting the rose.

"Flora I would like you to meet my friend, Mary; she owns the store." Mary gives me a worming smile. She has short black hair, with blue eyes, and pale skin. She's one of the nice people in Knightly that accept Rose and me.

"Why hello there Flora; it's nice seeing you again."

"Again?" I raise an eyebrow

"When you were younger you and your daddy use to come here and buy flowers for your mom. You use to try and buy the whole store. Your daddy use to have a hard time stopping you.

"Now I remember you." I say as I try to remember a time I went into her store. I remember the first time daddy brought me here. I was seven and it was mom's birthday. Daddy wanted to find some white irises for her but I wanted to buy her the whole store. That day was also the day I found my powers. I got mad when I couldn't have my way, that the flowers that were in my hands started to wilt but when daddy came and told us that we were going for ice cream, the flowers started to bloom.

"If you need anything Flora just let me know." She says

"Alright"

"I'm sorry for the loss of your son and daughter in law." She says to grandma and kneels down to Rose "Pick anything you want; it's on me."

"Thanks!" Rose get excited and runs all around the store searching for the perfect batch of flowers. She reminds me of myself at that tender age.

"Grandma I came to tell you that I'm headed home to set up for the sleepover that I'm having tonight."

"Alright, Rose and I will be home soon."

"Goodbye." I wave and leave the store.

Walking around I failed to notice someone walking in front of me. We collide into each other and fall with a thud and crash.

"I'm so sorry."

**Helia's P.O.V**

My mother's birthday was tomorrow and I wanted to give her something nice. She loves those blue diamond Roses in the little flower shop in town; I could give her a beautiful bouquet.

"Perfect" I get up and try to run out of the palace only to get stopped by my friend's love sick sister.

"Oh Helia" She sings

"Yes, what is it?" I asked annoyed she was kind of in my way.

"Do you want to go ice skating with me?" She asks "Then after we can go for a romantic walk around Knightly."

"Um as fun as that sounds, I'm busy. I have to go out and get find my mother a birthday present and get ready for the ball tomorrow." I tell her

"Oh. Well some other time then." She says. She then kisses my cheek and walked away.

"Not." I whisper and quickly leave before she decides to tag along. It's not that I don't like her; she's a real good friends but I don't love her or anything like that. I want to find that special girl that's perfect for me. Someone that sees's the world differently than others, but I will not believe in that love at sight mumble jumble. In order for me to fall in love with someone, I really have to get to know her first. Love at first sight is just stupid. How can you fall in love with someone just by looking at them? You have to get to know the person first.

"Hello Helia." Mary greets me as I enter her shop

"Hello Mary."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asks

"I was wondering if you could give me a bouquet of blue diamond roses; they are for my mom's birthday."

"Oh yes those will make a wonderful present for the queen."

"I sure hope so." I smile and she goes into the back.

"Can we get some roses grandma?" A young girl of a tender age of seven asks

"Why of course dear." The woman who I assume to believe is her grandmother says.

"Also can we get the pink roses, along with the lilies, and the big sunflowers?" That girl sure has a thing for flowers.

Her grandmother laughs. "You remind of Flora when she was your age"

'Flora, now that's a nice name' I say to myself. "I wonder who she is"

My thoughts were interrupted when Mary comes back with a nice bouquet of blue diamond roses assorted nicely in a vase

"Here you go Helia."

"Thank you so much." I thank her and grab the flowers and take my leave.

"Wait, Helia!" Mary calls

"Yes?"

"The flowers tell me that today you will meet someone special that will change your life forever." She says looking deep into a lily

"Um thanks for the heads up." I leave. "Mom is going to love these." I stop walking as I see that some of the roses wilted. "Better go back and have Mary fix this."

As I turn to go back to the flower shop. I bump into someone resulting us to fall on the ground. All you could hear was a thud and a crash. "Crap"

"I'm so sorry." The person I fell into says. The person's voice was so gentle and sweet like angels singing

"It's my fault; I should have been watching where I was going." I assure her. Taking one good look at the roses, I sigh as all of the roses were damaged. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Excuse me but I can help you." The person says

"How can you help…" Looking up at the person was the best mistake I ever made. In front of me was a girl with tan skin, flawless honey brown hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall and the most mesmerizing eyes ever. "Beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

"Um…I said how can you help?"

The girl giggled and with a wave of her hand the roses was back in the unbroken vase blooming happy as ever.

"Thank you."

"Wait I'm not done yet." With a simple spell the roses transported somewhere. "When you get home you will find the roses in your room."

"Thank you so much" I say as I help her up.

"You're welcome" She looks at the people who are whispering things to each other; they look kind of surprised and mad. "Sorry but I have to go." With that said she runs off

"Wait." I can't just have her leave. Catching up to her I grab her hand and turn her around so we could get a good look at each other.

"Yes?"

"Are you from around here?" I ask her

"Yes and no?" She answers. "Why do you ask?"

"You have features of a Knightly but then you have other features that Knightly's don't have" I explain. In Knightly there has never been a person with emerald eyes or honey hair; to find one here is quite odd, yet fascinating.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" She was a little surprised

"No, but I sure would like to."

"It's best if you don't know then." She tells me and starts to walk away

"Wait you can't just leave."

"Would you please stop following me?" She says a little irritated

"Not unless you tell me where you are from." I exclaim still following right behind her

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!" She's getting madder by the second

"Yes!"

"Not gonna happen?"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No. No. No!"

"You will tell me"

"Will not?"

"Yes you will"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Fine!" She yells in my face "If I tell you will you please leave me alone?"

"Yes." I say

The girl sighs. "The reason I'm different is because my father was a Knightly and my mother was a Linphean. There, you happy now?"

I look at her shocked. Telling from the look on her face she wasn't joking. A knightly and Liphean; that's something you never see every day.

"So you're the Halfling everyone is talking about"

"I'm leaving before you burst out into laughter or try to hurt me." The girl then tries to walk off again. She really did have a habit of doing that.

I grab her hand before she could go anywhere. "No, please."

"Leave me alone" She cries "I have no time to be tortured right now."

"I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise. I never thought a Knightly and a Linphean would fall in love and create a baby."

"Well it happened." The girl rolled her eyes. "Can I leave now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better; I want to see what makes a Halfling happy or sad. Her likes and dislikes."

"I can tell you what I dislike." She exclaimed

"What?"

"People calling my sister and me Halflings; it's very rude you know."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I tell her

"It's okay and I'm sorry for being rude to you. I was just scared that you would hurt me like these other Knightley's." She sighed

"I can assure you that I will never hurt you. It's not in my nature"

"You're not like most people of Knightly are you?"

"I hope not." I chuckled "Now would you like to grab a bite to eat with me? I would really like to get to know you better."

The girl gave me a warm smile "Sure."

"Alright, now where would you like to go?" I ask

"Would you like to have a picnic in the park? I just love sitting in the grass, forgetting about everything as nature takes part of me."

"A picnic in the park would be perfect." I say as I reach out for her hand. "Shall we?"

She giggles as she intertwines her hands into mine. "We shall"

We found the perfect spot in the park at the top of a hill underneath a nice shady tree.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She questions and opens the picnic basket and get out a batch of grapes

"Where did you grow up?"

"Well I grew up on Linphea but my sister and I moved out here a week ago to live with my grandparents."

"What about your parents?" I ask as I take a grape from the batch and place it in my mouth

"They couldn't come with us." She says. I could tell she didn't want to talk about them. I wanted to ask why but decided not to, just this yet.

"Are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"Yes but I don't know what I'm going to do about a dress." She sighs.

"Why don't you buy a dress?" I question and place a grape in my mouth. "They have wonderful dresses at _Fit for a Princess_; we could go if you would like"

"I'm not aloud there anymore."

"Why?"

"Today, my friends and I went there today to buy our dresses but the manager snatched them away from us when we only asked her a question. She told us that a Halfling were not allowed in her shop; that it's disgusting and disrespectful for me to come in there, touching things that are only for a true Knightly's hands." I could not believe what she was saying. How could someone say such a thing to her? "Then she kicked my friends and me out of her shop."

"How could someone do such a thing? It's not right."

"It's okay though. I am use to it." She sighs and eats a grape

"It's not okay; People should not treat you like you are trash. I only just met you today but I can tell that you are a kind, sweet, person with a good heart that touches people's souls just by speaking to them." What am I saying? She will run away from me again or laugh in my face

"You really think I'm all that?"

"Yes and very beautiful?" Shut up Helia

"I'm not beautiful; you don't have to lie"

"But I'm not lying." I tell her

"You are." She sighs "Other than my family and friends, I have never been called beautiful by another person before. People of Knightly and Linphea usually just call me a monster or other mean things to describe me."

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked her as I grabbed a water bottle, opened it, and took a few sips of it.

"I don't have one." I chocked on my water. How could she not? "Um are you okay?"

"Yes." I coughed "I'm fine… How could you not have a boyfriend?"

"Well look at. I'm hideous. No one doesn't want to -"

I cupped her face into my hands and looked deep into her marvelous emerald eyes. "Listen to what I am going to tell you, okay." She nodded. "You are beautiful, not just on the outside but on the inside too. I love your voice; it's so sweet, like angels singing. Your hair is so long and beautiful that I just want to run my hands through it. I love the way it shines in the sun. Your skin is so soft, smooth, and flawless; tan really is your color. I'm in love with your smiles, every time I see it I just want to melt." She smiles and blushes. "There it is." I smile. "Your eyes are so unique; never have I seen emerald eyes before, that is, until I met you. When I gaze deeply into your eyes like I am now I feel like I am lost in an endless dream and..."

"You are too kind to even think those things about me; we only just met today." She exclaims

"That's because it's true my beautiful rose."

"Beautiful rose?"

"Yes, you are beautiful and you blossom just like a rose." I stated and gave her a charming smile.

She looks down to the ground with a deep blush on her face. I was going to say something, until she wraps her arms around my neck, embracing me in a warm hug.

"Thank you. You're not like any other person I met." She then gives me a kiss on the cheek. Sparks of electricity went through my body as she does this.

"I…I ..uh…um.." Why am I stuttering? She got me under her spell. I don't belive in love at first sight, I think "You're Welcome"

She giggles. "It's fun having a friend here in Knightly."

"You think of me as a friend?" I ask her

"Of course" She replies

"I'm glad." I really am "So, do you have any friends in Linphea?"

"Yes I do." She answers "One just happens to be the prince of Linphea, Prince Nicolas."

"Really?" I'm shocked

"Yeah, we have been friends since we were seven, after he saved me from a group of kids trying to beat me up. He's always had my back ever since.

She must be the girl that that jerk talks so much about. I have to admit, she is quite a beauty and is like no other girl. I wonder if she loves him like the way he does her.

"So, do you love him?" I question. Just asking her that is making my heart ache for her reply

"No." Thank the fairies of Knightly "We're just friends. He's like the brother I always wanted. But enough about me, what do you like to do during your spare time?"

"Well I'm a pacifist, so I don't believe in fighting."

"I never met a guy that hates fighting before."

"Yeah but just because I don't like fighting I'm still quite good at it" I tell her. "My grandfather and father have me train every day, plus I'm the best with a sword."

"Interesting"

"But I love to draw, and write poetry." I stated

"Really?" She seems quite taken by my words

"Yes. One day I would love to draw you, as long as you don't mind."

"Of course" She smiles. Her voice sounds all excited "I would love that!"

"Great."

We talk and talk for hours after that and with every moment, I feel like I want to get to know her even more. Mary was right; I was going to meet someone special today. Maybe she's the one.

It's getting pretty late." My beautiful rose says and she looks at the sun.

"Would you like to walk around? I don't think I can have you leave."

"Of course" She smiles. We leave our shady tree to take a nice walk.

'She is just so amazing'

**End of P.O.V**

The boy and I talked for hours. He is different from everyone else I met here. He seems to like me for me and not hate me for my mixed culture. His heart is free and I can sense he is a very loving person. I want to get to know him even more. Maybe he's the one.

"And that's the story of how my dad got chased around the whole kingdom by dogs in his underwear." He exclaimed. The story was just too funny that we just couldn't stop laughing.

"Your dad sounds hilarious." I tell him as we stand on a small bridge gazing at the sunset.

"Yeah he is. What's your dad like?" He asked

I look down as I can feel a tear fall down my face. The incident was only a month ago.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks concerned

"No...It's just…well..." before I could try and finish my sentence he places his finger on my lips

"I understand if you do not wish to speak about your father."

"Thank you." I say. "It's just been kind of hard for my sister and me."

"Whenever you wish to talk about it you can always come to me. I will be there to listen." He exclaim

"Thanks. You're so sweet." I say as I gave into those deep midnight blue eyes of his.

"I try to be." He chuckles

"The sunset is very beautiful."

"Yes it is." He says but he wasn't looking at the sunset he was looking at me and as our eyes met I was in a trance. He was different from any other guy I have met. When I look at him he makes my heart pound. His voice and dashing smile makes my legs feel like jelly. We only met just today and I think I am falling for him already.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks me as grabs me in a warm embrace.

"Yes I do." I assure him. "I want to find true love just like my parents did. I want someone to love me for me and make me feel special. What about you? Do you believe in true love?"

"Before I doubted if true love really did exist but now" His lips got closer to mine "I'm starting to believe that it does."

"Really?"

"Yes." He whispers into my ear and kisses it, making me blush a million shades of red. He places a kiss on my cheek and in one single moment, he goes in to kiss me.

Ring Ring

Before we could have a chance to kiss his phone starts ringing. We quickly let go of the embrace that we were in as he answers the phone.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this." He apologies

"Take your time." I shyly tell him.

He smiles and answers his phone. "Hello... What?.. No I 'm busy... I will see you when I get home...Bye."

I'm sorry that was my one of my friends." He explained

"You have no reason to apologize to me."

"My apologies but I have never told you my name."

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "And I never told you mine."

We both laughed at how stupid we were for not giving a proper introduction to each other before we started talking. I guess we were so in sync with each other that we forgot the most important thing to ask.

"So your name?"

The boy smiles and bows "I'm Helia, Prince of Knightly"

"Prince?" I whisper as I remember those words that girl had told me. "If I ever see you again, I will make sure you and your family suffers." "And more important I'm Prince Helia's fiancé"

"Hey are you okay?" The prince asks me as he takes my hand but I quickly let go. "What's wrong?"

"You're the prince?" I ask

"Yes." He answers

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I say and try to run but just like always, he tends to be too quick for me and grabs my waist; stopping me in the process. "Please just let me go."

"How can I just let you go without even knowing your name?"

"It's best if I don't tell you." I explain and try to wiggle my way out of his grip

"You can't just leave" He stated "You have to tell me what's wrong?" He sounded very concerned for my well-being.

"I can't, please just let go." I cried

"No"

"Let go of me!" I then slapped him and he let go of his tight hold he had on me. "I didn't mean to slap you your highness but I need to leave. It's better if we never see each other again."

"But why?" He asked as he took a step closer to me. I was too frightened so I took a step back.

"Please don't tell your fiancé"

He looked at me puzzled, like he didn't know who I was talking about.

"Fiancé?" I fled as he was in deep thought. He seemed so confused

"Goodbye."

"Wait! I don't have a…" And that was all I heard. I cried really hard as I ran all the way home.

"I can't believe that he's the prince."

**Helia's P.O.V**

"Please don't tell your fiancé" the girl begged with fear in her voice. As she said those words my mind went blank. 'Fiancé?'

"Fiancé?

"Goodbye" That was the last word she said before she ran off.

"Wait! I don't have a…" she was gone before I could get the last word out. "Fiancé"

What the hell just happen? First we are having a good time, I tell her my name and she leaves?

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask myself "And who is this fiancé that she was talking about?"

Those were the questions I had in my head as I walked all the way home.

"Helia, where have you been?" Victoria asked me

"Why do you care?" I snap

"I was worried about you, that was all." She says shyly

"Well don't, right now my mind is somewhere else so leave me alone."

"Helia how dare you talk to Victoria like that" We look up to see my mother standing in front of us with a stern look on her face. "Apologize right now!"

"Sorry." I tell Victoria. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok sweetie." Victoria leaves leaving me alone with my mother.

"Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Yes." I answer. "I met this girl and she was so amazing. She's different from any other girl I have met before"

"Well what seems to be the problem?"

"We talked all day and I fell for her and I thought she fell for me but when I told her my name, she ran off." I sigh "She was so scared and I'm really worried about her."

"Darling listen to me, she will come back to you. If she cares about you like you do her she will come back to you" Mother told me

"But what if she doesn't?" I asked. That was the big question.

"Trust me she will come back to you." Mother assured me. "I have a strong feeling that she will come tomorrow at the ball."

"I hope you are right." I say and leave for my room

"Helia!"

"Yes?"

"I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't but that was before I met her." I explained and walked into my room. All you could hear was my mother screaming and jumping for joy.

"My baby is in love!" She yells

"Oh mom" I laugh

I take a quick shower, change in my pajamas, take out a notepad and a pen and started drawing a picture of my beautiful rose.

After the drawing and a few quick poems about her, my eyes became weak. "Guess it's time for bed." I place the picture of her beside me as I lay and drift off into dream land.

"I will find you my beautiful rose"

**There you have it chapter 3. I hope you like it. I had to think about this chapter for a long time. Anyway review and I hope you liked it. Love ya! Poor Flora; Do you think Helia will find her again?**


	4. The ball

**The next chapter is finnaly up. :) Now no one has to kill me. Lol. Sorry it took so long, I wanted this chapter to be longer than the rest**

**Chapter 4: The ball **

**Helia's P.O.V**

_I'm in the forest sitting on a rock, meditating, thinking about her for the millionth time today when…_

"_My love" I hear a voice call_

"_Is that you my beautiful Rose?"_

"_Where are you my love?"_

"_I'm right here beautiful; come to me" I tell her and get off the rock as I see her running towards me._

"_Helia!" She yells out as I grab her and twirl her around "I missed you"_

"_I missed you too." I exclaimed "Never leave me again"_

"_I don't think I could ever leave you again"_

"_Why did you leave me the first time? Did I do something wrong?"_

_She takes her hands and cups my face. "I'll explain everything later but I just want to tell you that I love you." Her words made my heart explode._

"_I…" But before I could tell her my feelings, she placed those pink beautiful lips on mine and placed her arms around my neck. The kiss was so passionate. I never wanted it to end. _

"_Sorry. I wanted to kiss you ever since we met." She blushes_

"_You have no reason to apologize, for I love you too."_

"_Really?" She asks. I only smile and nod in response. _

_She smiles and we gaze into each other's eyes with all the burning love that we have for each other. _

"_Is this a dream?"_

"_No, this is reality." She tells me and goes in for another kiss. "I love you"_

"_I love you too." And in that moment we kiss. I never wanted the kiss to end. _

"Awww Helia, I never knew you loved Romeo like that." I heard a voice say.

I open my eyes to see me kissing "Romeo? Ahhhhhh" I fall out the bed, landing on the cold ground in the process. "What the hell?"

"Would you like to have a little more privacy with Romeo?" Chris jokes

"Shut up." I yell irritated as I got up. "It was just…" I sighed. "A dream"

"What was the dream about?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah whatever, anyway I came up here to ask you if you wanted to go into town today before the ball and….

"GOOD MORNING HELIA!"

"Oh great" Chris and I say together as Victoria walks in "Hi Victoria"

"Helia, big brother, what were you guys just talking about?"

"I was asking Helia if he wanted to go into town with me." Chris tells his sister

"Oh cool. I'll tag along with you." Victoria says

"But we…"

"It will be so much fun and..." She looks on the side of my bed and her face reddens "Helia, why do you have a picture of the Halfling?"

"What?"

Victoria takes the picture of my Rose and places it in my face. "Explain. Now!

"I don't have to explain anything to you." I state and snatch the paper away from her

Chris takes the paper away from me and looks at it "So I see you met the Halfling"

"Don't call her that!"

"She is very beautiful. Do you think she's single?"

"Well of course she's single." Victoria rolls her eyes. "Who would want to date her? She is trash and she's weak."

"How would you know if she's weak?" I ask with anger in my voice

"I uh..nevermind" Victoria laughed nervously. "Forget what I said."

I rolled my eyes.

"So Helia, back on the subject, why do you have a picture of the Halfling?" Chris asked

"Um.. well.. I met her yesterday. And I think I'm in love with her." I explain

"WHAT!"

"Victoria calm your voice down!" Chris tells his sister

"NO! Helia, how DARE you be in love with that girl? She's nothing but trash?"

"First of all, I can fall in love with who ever I want and second, if you ever call her anything out of her name, I swear I will have you banished from Knightly."

"You can't banish me" Victoria says

"Why cant I? I'm the prince of Knightly. All I have to do is snap my fingers and you will be gone."

"Hump" Victoria crosses her arms into her chest. "Fine I will not mess with her." She says then whispers something. "When you are around anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing.. I said nothing." Victoria stated. She walks up to me and places her arms around my neck. "But let's just make this clear, you're so-called princess aint got nothing on me. So you can have your little fling but...when you are ready for me, I will be there."

"Would you get off me?" I yell

"Yes." She backs up and skips to the door. "I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

"Your sister is crazy" I tell Chris

"Tell me about it but I think you have gone insane"

"How?" I raise an eyebrow

"Dude you're in love with the enemy."

"She is not the enemy"

"She is a Linphean"'

She's also a Knightly" I fight back

"How would your parents feel about you marrying a girl that's part our enemy? It would be bad for the kingdom"'

"'I don't care about my parents all I care about is her"

"I'm just saying your making a bad mistake. Your parents are not going to take this all in."

"I will deal with them if the time comes''

''If?" Chris raises an eyebrow

I sigh "Yes. If. You see, yesterday my beautiful rose and I spent the day together but when I told her my name she ran away in tears." I collapse on my bed in a dramatic state. "I don't even know what I did wrong."

Chris plays with his long black hair and rolls his eyes. "Dude stop acting like a chick. She did not disappear into thin air. You'll see her again."

"What if I don't?"

"Did you ask her if she was coming to the ball tonight?"

"Yes"

"And what did she say?"

"She said yes but that does not fix things!" I yell in frustration

"And why not" Chris questions

"Because it's a masked ball. I wont able to recognize her with hundreds of girls there."

''Please. Anyone could recognize her even if she was hiding under a masked." Chris states "But if you are still unsure, why don't you go ask your parents if they can make a late change."

"Late change?"

"No masks to be worn at the ball."

I got up from my bed and ran out the door. "That's a perfect idea."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Chris yells from behind.

As I run into the throne room I crash into my mother and sister

"Helia Knightly! What are you doing running around in the palace like an animal?" My mother hates running

"Hi Helia!" My little sister yells

"Hi Willow." I say "Sorry mother but we were looking for you."

"Whatever for?"

"We were wondering if we could have a slight change for the ball today."

"Of course dear. Now what is it?"

"No masks" I exclaim

"What? No masks but that's what makes a masked ball fun." Willow says she looks disappointed

"Care to explain why the sudden change, Helia?" My mother asked

"His dream girl." Chris simply say. "He wants to find her tonight but he can not do that if there are hundreds of women wearing masks."

"HELIA'S IN LOVE!" Willow teases "HELIA'S IN LOVE! HELIA'S IN LOVE!

"Willow quiet down." My mother giggles. "I understand that you want to find your dream girl so I will have it changed from a masked ball to a um...what should I change it to?"

"How about a rose ball?" Willow says "We can make everyone bring a rose for you mommy, to celebrate your birthday."

"That's a splendid idea and, the male has to give a rose to his one and only love." Mom adds

"Thank you so much you guys." I say and hug them

"No problem and Helia I love the roses you gave me. Thank you"

"I..."

"Helia and I have to go into town so we will talk to you guys later." Chris exclaims and drags me away from mom and Willow.

"Chris why are you dragging me?"

"Because you are slow. Do you want Victoria to tag along with us?"

I think about the thought of her tagging along with us. She would be by my side all day. "Let's go." After that said, Chris and I dash out the palace.

**End of P.O.V**

"Rise and Shine!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up everyone. It's time to go to the spa!"

"Stella!" The girls and I yelled

"What?"

"It's only nine in the morning sweetie." I explained to her

"Yeah the spa can wait. We have plenty enough time to get ready." Bloom added and placed her face back into her pillow.

Stella growled and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor with the rest of the girls. "Stella!"

"Beauty takes time and patience." She stated. "We have hair that needs to be done, nails, facials, and..."

"Okay. Okay. Stella we get it" Musa rolled her eyes and got up from off the floor.

"Yeah and next time you make me fall out the bed Stella, I'll turn your hair into a garden of snakes." Layla threatened

"Blaw Blaw Blaw. Can we go already?" Stella loves the spa and anything that involves herself being more radiant.

"Sure." I sigh

"Yay!" Stella squealed and waved her hands around. With that we were out of our pj's and in beautiful outfits which she created. (season 2 outfits)

"Guys, there's something you have to know about the ball." Tecna said making us look up at her.

"What is it?" I asked. I hoped it was canceled, for I did not want to go and see the prince again.

"I looked on the Knightly website on my computer and it says that the ball has been changed from a masked ball to a rose ball." Tecna explained

"What's a rose ball?" Bloom asked

"It's a ball to celebrate a special someone." I sigh. "Everyone must bring one rose as a present for this someone, which is the queen. Also, the male is to bring an extra rose to the one he loves."

"Flora is correct." Tecna answers and closes her computer

"So we don't need masks then?" Layla asked

"Correct." I sigh and sit on my bed. "I don't think I want to go anymore."

"What? Why"

"I was fine with it being a masked ball. People could not tell who I was but now..." I tear up

"You are afraid people are going to see you and make fun of you." Musa finished my sentenced

"That pretty much sums it up." I say. But the prince is another reason I do not want to go. What if he see's me or worse what if that girl hurts me again? My heart is already broken. Why did he have to be the prince? "Go on and have fun without me"

"You are crazy if you think we are going to just let you just sit in the house depressed while theirs a party going on tonight" Stella said

"Stella..I"

"Don't you Stella me!" Stella yells "Flora, when will you relize that you are beautiful?" She then sits beside me and takes the both of my hands "I know that it's been hard on you because of the incident, but you have to stop putting yourself down."

"Stella's right Flora" Bloom enters into the conversation "People are going to make fun of you whether you like it or not but they cannot stop you from being you. Flora, you are my best friend and you are a wonderful, confident, strong, funny, sweet, and beautiful girl." Bloom smiles and everyone agrees

"Thanks Girls. I feel a lot better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tecna. I'm fine it's just... well after everything that has happened to me, I can't help but to feel insecure, especially after yesterday when I met..."

"Met who?" The girls asked

"Uhh..nevermind." I quickly say. "Just forget what I said"

"I don't think so Flora." Layla says.

"Did you met a boy?" Musa asked

"No!" My response came out to quickly. The girls gave me the look which made me blush and whisper. "Well...yes."

"OMG! FLORA MET A GUY!" Stella squeals. "Is he CUTE? Do we know him? Is he rich? Does he have a friend or brother? OMG Flora you have to tell me something!"

"Whoa, Stella."

"What?"

"Give the girl some time to talk." Musa says and looks at me "And why do you want to know if the guy has a friend or brother? You are with Brandon."

"Huh." Stella then thinks and says, "Oh yeah. I forgot I had a boyfriend."

"Stella!" All of us minus stella say then bust out laughing

"Alright enough girls, it's Flora's time to talk." Tecna says. Shutting everyone up. "So tell us. Who was this guy you met?"

"Girls can we talk about it later. I don't want to talk about him right now, okay?"

"Well alright. But when you want to talk, you know we are all right here to listen."

"I know Musa and thanks." I say

"So are you coming to the ball with us or not?" Layla asks

If I go to the ball I know I will see the prince but who cares, it's not like he's going to be looking for me anyway. He's already engaged. "Sure. Why not."

The girls mainly Stella cheer. "Alright let's eat breakfast and then head out. We have a lot to do before the ball."

"Hey Stella, did you create our dresses?" Tecna asked

"Yep. We will be the beauties of the ball." Stella smiles. "Every guy will fight over us until we are theres."

"Let's get out of here before Stella over here goes crazy on us." Musa says and we agree.

"Yeah!"

**Five hours later**

"Man I'm beat." Tecna says and collapsed on an outside bench as we walk out of the spa.

"Who knew preparing for a ball would take this long." Layla exclaims and does the same

"I told you, Beauty is time." Stella states. "Now let's go to the mall"

"NO!"

"Huh what?"

"Stella, we're tired."

"Musa's right. We been in the spa for five hours, getting facials, and... I don't even want to talk about it." Bloom sigh

"Hey. Let's go to the beach for a while." Layla suggested. "I totally want to hit some waves."

"Alright." Stella says in defeat and everyone starts walking but me. "Flora, you coming?"

"Um..no. I'm going to go walk around some." I exclaim. "Clear my mind"

"Okay. See you in a bit." With that, the girls walk to their destination.

I sigh. "Alone again." I turn to walk when someone bumps into me resulting us both to fall in the process. "I'm so sorry" I say and look up to who I collapsed with.

"It's my bad." The voice stated. The voice seems so familiar. "I should have looked...where..I...it's you"

"Huh?" I look up to see no other than the man who stole my heart staring right at me.

**Helia's P.O.V**

"It's you" She returned to me. Thank the fairy's of Knightly!

"Huh?" My beautiful Rose looks up at me confused but when she got a good look at me, she got scared. "I..I should go." She got up and tried to run but I grabbed her before she could leave me again.

"I thought I never see you again." I say and embrace her in a worm hug. "Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?"

"Please just leave me alone" My beauty tried to get out of our embrace but I had my hands tight around her waist. "I don't want your fiancée to get mad"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a fiancée."

"Yes you do!" She yells. ""She told me herself after she jumped me."

"Who jumped you?" I yell

"Victoria." She cries. "I..believe that's her name. She told me that you two are engaged and that if I ever came around her or you, she would...have me banished from Knightly." After she said those words, my beautiful rose cried into my shirt.

"Listen to me my beauty. I can assure you that I am not engaged to anyone."

"But Victoria..."

"Victoria is my friend's sister who's obsessed with me. But trust me she is not the girl who I'm in love with. Victoria is just a friend, well ex friend now who thinks she can have her way." I bring her face from my chest making her look into my eyes. "She or nobody else will never lay a hand you again. Not while I'm around."

"Your Highness..." She starts to say but I place my finger on those soft lips of hers

"Please, call me Helia." I exclaim

"Helia." She blushes and places her head back on my chest, crying in the process. "I'm sorry for running away"

I smile and pick her up causing her to be a little spooked in the process. I then carry her bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from here." I answer and look around. "Too many people were watching and I don't want anyone of them trying to hurt you"

"You should really just place me back on the ground and leave me here to rot." She sighed

I stop for a minute. "What?"

"It's not right for a prince to be associating with a Halfling. The kingdom would never allow it."

"I can be friends with whoever I want. I am the crown prince and if Knightly has a problem with that then they can find another kingdom to live in."

"Oh." She blushes

I smile and start walking again. "Besides, how come Nick can be friends with you and I can't? He's a prince too you know"

My beautiful rose than giggles. "You are right about that."

"You know you ran off yesterday without even telling me your name." I remind her as I place her down under the shady tree. The one we had a picnic under yesterday. "Would you mind telling me? I would really like to know the name of this Angel sitting beside me."

The girl blushed and smiled which made my heart flutter. "My name is Flora, your highness."

"Flora. I love it." That's a name I will never forget, for it's a name only I can cherish

"So..your high- I mean Helia. What are you doing out in the kingdom today?"

"I just wanted to get away from the palace for a while. Everyone is supper busy getting ready for the ball." I explained

"Oh." She sighed. "Speaking of the ball..."

"Yes?" I asked "Are you still coming?"

"Of course. But I just wanted to ask, why did the queen change it from a masked ball to a rose ball?"

Great. Now it's my turn to lie. "Um..well..you see...she changed it because she wanted her birthday to be different."

"Different?" Flora questioned

"Yes. I can't um explain why but, she's the queen so."

"I understand." The girl sighed "I guess I will have to go another night with people making fun of me."

"Why would people make fun of you?"

"I'm a Halfling, Helia. People are always trying to torment me. Since I was born people from Knightly and Linphea have always hated me for being what I am." Flora explained "Everyone says I have bad blood and I'm an enemy and an embarrassment to their land."

"Flora. You are truly beautiful. You have to stop listening to people who are just trying to put you down."

"I know...but it's hard." Flora said "Especially since last month when..."

"When?"

Flora tensed a little "It's nothing. Pretend I didn't say anything."

I cupped her face into my hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me my beautiful rose. You can trust me."

"She sighed a deep sigh "Alright but don't laugh afterwards"

"I promise"

"Well the reason why my sister and I moved to Knightly is because, last month my parents were murdered right in front of us."

"Really?" I was too shocked

"Yes."

"Do you know who murdered your parents?" I asked her. I will find however did this and kill them.

"I don't want to say."

"Why"

"Because you know him and I don't want you to think I'm telling stories."

"I can tell you are telling the truth and trust me, who ever did this is no friend of mine." I stated "Now please tell me."

"Well..he's Victoria's father." She exclaimed "That night a group of Knightly soldiers surrounded my house. Soldiers busted in the door and dragged my parents out after a long fight. My parents were on the ground and he slit their throats, causing them to die in the process" She then cried "I wanted so bad to help my parents but I knew if they caught me, rose and I would have died to. I'm so useless."

"You are not useless." I tell her but then remembers what she had just told me. "Wait. Did you just say Victoria's dad murdered your parents?"

"Yes with the help of a boy with long black hair and ice blue eyes." How could Joseph and Chris do such a thing? "You don't believe me do you?"

"I do believe you" I tell her

"Really?"

"Yes. You couldn't have gave me a description of what the people look like if you were lying, now could you?"

"No. I'm glad you believe me." She smiled "But I really don't understand why they killed my parents and took my father's sword"

"Sword?"

"Oh." She giggled "My family on my father's side are like famous swords men and can kill a hundred men with one hand." I know who she's talking about "It's tradition that the father creates a sword for his child at the age of 18 to begin their journey as a swordsman. But the father doesn't just make any old sword. No. He has to go to the mountains of Knightly and place a crystal of nature on to it, thus giving them power to make them unbeatable. Also, my family do not believe in violence, we only fight when it's necessary"

"That is so cool." I said "Do you have a sword?"

Flora than sighed "No. You see my 18th birthday is next month and my father is well gone...so.."

"Oh"

"Yeah..but can we please stop talking about this?" She asked me "It still hurts."

"Of course, my beautiful rose." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek then whispered in her ear. "When ever you feel alone and need someone to talk to, know that I will always be there to listen."

"Oh...well..thank you." She blushed "I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Flora."

"Flora then giggled

"What's so funny."

"You are amazing, Helia. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." She answered

I sigh and lay my head on the tree "Well I had two girlfriends in the past but Victoria would always scare them away."

"Oh how terrible."

I laughed. "Not really. I'm actually glad she did it."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they wasn't my type. One only dated me because of my status and the other one was just crazy."

"I believe you should only be with the one that you love. It's not right to be with a person who's using you and only lust for you.

"So true." I agreed with her. "Flora would you..well...I don't know, like to maybe..."

"Yes"

Just say it stupid "Would you like to go..."

"Helia. We have to go"

"Huh?"I turned my attention away from Flora to look upon "Chris?"

Chris chuckled "The one and only. I'm sorry to ruin your time with this beauty but your father called and he needs us back at the palace."

"Oh." I was disappointed. I really wanted to spend more time with my rose. "Alright, I'm coming."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Chris asked his eyes gazing upon my rose

"Oh yes. I helped Flora up from the ground. "Flora, this is my friend Chris."

"Chris, this is Flora, the girl I told you about."

"So you're the charming young lady that Helia's been telling me about." Chris said as he took Flora's hand and kissed it. "I have to say, it's a pleasure meeting a Halfling for the first time; a beautiful one at that."

"Um..." Flora took her hand away and hid behind me. "I have to go"

"But" I started to protest but then I looked at the way Chris was looking at Flora, it was like he wanted to take Flora and end her like a helpless animal. "I understand" I then turned my attention to Chris and gave him a glare. "Chris, I'll meet you back at the castle."

"What?" Chris and Flora asks

"Meet me back at the castle. I'm going to make sure Flora makes it home safe."

"You don't have to walk me home Helia"

"Yeah, you don't have to walk the Halfling home." Chris teased with an evil smirk on his face "I'm sure she can take her weak self back to Linphea on her own."

Flora eyes started to water. "Flora?"

"I..I..I have to go" before I could blink, Flora was gone in a flash

"Flora. Wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear. I turned my attention back to Chris who was looking pleased "What is wrong with you?"

"Helia, you shouldn't be associating with that girl. It'll be bad for the kingdom." Chris explained

"Like I told you this morning, I don't care about what the kingdom has to think" I yelled

"But Helia, I'm just trying to perfect you. That Flora girl is nothing. You deserve someone better, someone like my sister Victoria."

"Are you mad man!" I yelled, "You are acting like your sister" I was going to argue but I realized Flora had run off somewhere and I had to go make sure she was safe. "We'll discuss this later " With that said, I ran to look for my rose.

**A few hours later **

"Flora my rose, where are you?" I searched the entire kingdom and she was nowhere to be found. "I'm sorry Flora. I should have known Chris was no good"

Giving up, I went into the forest and sat on a rock by the lake. "Guess I'll see her tonight." I then sighed "If she even comes." With that said, I closed my eyes and started meditating. " You are the light of my world, your beauty is my aura. Will you be my queen Flora?"

"That was beautiful, Helia." Someone says while taking my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. Opening my eyes, I smile and give the girl in front of me a warm embrace.

"Never run away from me again" I whisper to the girl and kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry for what Chris said to you."

"It's ok." She smiles "I'm not upset anymore

"Your not?"

"No." She kisses my cheek and gives me another beautiful smile. "You should really be going back home. It's almost time for the ball"

"I'm okay." I assured her. "I want to make sure you get home safe"

Flora giggled "Don't worry, my friend Layla is on her way"

"How do you know?" I questioned

"The voice of Nature." She answered "The flowers are telling me that Layla is in the forest looking for me."

"Ok." I wanted to protest but I refused. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes but you should go home now. I'll see you at the ball."

"Alright." I tell her. I grab her waist and start dancing with her. "I promise to be the first dance partner you dance with."

"Promise?"

"Promise" moving closer and closer to her lips, I go in to kiss her.

"Flora, it's time to go." A girl says interrupting us. Damn "Oh. I'm sorry"

"Layla." Flora gets out of our embrace. "This is Prince Helia. Helia this is Princess Layla of Tides."

"We met before." Layla informs Flora. "Nice seeing you again, Helia."

"You too." I smile. "Is Nabu coming to the ball?"

"You know it."

"Well I'll just let you two go. I don't want to ruin your night." I exclaim, then takes Fora's hand and kiss it. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll save the first dance for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She says. I smile at that and leave.

"Looks like Helia likes you" I hear Layla say in the background

"I don't know...you think?" Flora questions

"I know so." Layla answers. I don't just like her, I'm in love with her

"Tonight, I'm going to show you how truly beautiful you are"

**Layla's P.O.V**

Helia's the guy Fora likes! I so have to get them together. Flora has been through so much this past month, she needs someone to love her. I want Flora to be happy again. To smile and laugh everyday, to be the sweet beautiful nature fairy we all know and love.

"You guys are late!" Stella roared when Flora and I walked in the door. "The ball started ten minutes ago"

"Sorry." Flora apologized "We got a little side tracked."

"What ever. Let's get hurry and get you two dressed" I rolled my eyes. "Layla, your first" She grabbed my arms and dragged me into my room "I'll be ready for you Flora in a few minutes.

"Whoa. Hey...Don't touch me there.. Your hurting me!" I complained. Man this girl is a pain when it comes to fashion. "HELP!"

**End of P.O.V**

**Flora's P.O.V**

After Layla was umm dressed, it was my turn.

"You look wonderful darling." Stella squealed "Helia will love you""

"You think?" I asked then blushed a million shades of pink when I realized what she had just said "Wait, how..

"Layla told me."

"What?..wh..I..I..."

"Don't be embarrassed sweetie." Stella said "He could be the one"

"I don't know." I sighed "We're from two different worlds."

"How?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. "You two are both Knightly's"

"But he's full Knightly and a prince a that." I explained "I'm just a Halfling peasant"

"Pease. When I hook you two up, you will be the Princess of Knightly and ruling everyone in this kingdom." Stella said adding a tiara on my head. "Nick will mad but-"

"Why would Nick be mad, he doesn't like me."

"Your right." She agreed "He LOVES you."

"Oh Stella" I laugh. "You are one crazy chicka

"But you love this crazy chicka thou."

"Si." Then we laugh

**End of P.O.V**

**Victoria's P.O.V**

"This dress is so perfect!" I told my self "Helia is going to melt when he see's how hot I am in it." I'm going to make sure Helia forgets about that Halfling

"Yeah, I don't think Helia will be looking at you" I turned to the voice and found Chris standing at my door with a smirk on his face

"Ugh, how would you?" I asked him in an annoyed voice

"Because he's going to be too busy with that girl he likes well... loves"

"You mean Halfling" I corrected him

"Don't call her that." Chris yelled "You know what Helia would do if he heard you call her that?"

"I don't care" I told him "Cause after tonight, when he see's me he'll love me and that Halfling will be gone from our lives."

"What ever you say" Chris said and started to leave. But, if the girl happens to come in a dress more glamorous than yours..well, you can kiss your fairy tale goodbye." After that said, Chris laughed and left

"Well,I have something planned for that girl"

**End of P.O.V**

"Helia, what's wrong?" My father asked me "There are lots of fine girls here, why don't you go dance with one?"

"No thanks father" I told my dad

"Why not?"

"Oh stop with the questions, Edward. Helia is waiting for a lady he met yesterday. He's in love"

"MOM!" My mother laughed "I didn't want people to know yet"

"But son, being in love is such a wonderful thing." My mom told me "Be glad"

"I am." I sighed dreamily thinking about my precious Flora "Umm...Mom..dad. There's something I have to tell you."

"You can tell us later, son." My mother spoked and dragged me from my throne to the dance floor. "In the mean time, how about you share a dance with the birthday girl."

I smiled. "Sure." I then bowed "May I have this dance?" I asked my mother giving a goofy smile, causing her to laugh

"Of course" As we danced I couldn't help but think of Flora "Your thinking about her aren't you?"

"What? well yes" I admitted "Mom how do you feel about the two girls who's mixed with Linphean and Knightly blood?"

"The halflings?"

I hated when people called Flora that but I can't do anything to my mom "Yes" I quickly answered. Sorry Flora

"I'm disgusted"

"What?" I was shocked. My mother loved every living thing in the universe

"You heard me." She said "The Lipheans are our enemies and it's disgraceful for a Knigthly to go fuck one and create babies with it"

"But what if they were in love?"

"Love can not happen between a knightly and linphean. It's forbidden. Those two girls shouldn't have been born to begin with. They are freaks and should be locked up in prison." My mother sighed "But your father forbids it since their father was one of his closest friends also since their parents died."

"So father doesn't mind them being here?"

"Of course he does." My mother answered "One wrong move between those two and it's death for them."

Anger and disappointment flowed through my body. What's wrong with my parents? This kingdom? I will protect you and your family Flora. One way or another, I will make everybody in this kingdom love and respect you. For you will be their queen one day.

I danced with a few girls after my mother, but afterwards I headed for the gardens, thinking about Flora and wondering where she could be.

I walked in the maze that was built-in the gardens. In the center of the maze, I found a girl by the fountain , dressed in rags crying her eyes out.

"Excuse me?"I walked closer to her "Do you need any help

"No. I'm fine." She cried, but I could tell she was not. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder "Please just leave me alone." When she said this she looked up, to see who was bothering her. In the end I was the one shocked, for the girl crying in front of me with a scared look on her face was my precious Flora "Helia?"

"Flora, what happened?" I asked her in a concerned voice. Her dress had been ripped to pieces, her hair a mess, and it looks like someone has beaten her "Please tell me"

"I should have never have come" She cried "Knightly's are not to be trusted"

"Flora" I said and tried to hug her but she jerked away from me "Let me help you"

"No. It's your fault!" She yelled "I should have never have trusted you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You had soldiers attack me." I answered "If you didn't want me to come to the ball, you could have just told me"

"I would never have people attack you" I said in a calming voice, trying to reason with her "You mean the world to me"

"NO I DON'T!" Flora eyes glowed a dark green then she blasted me ten feet away from her. "I SAW YOU! YOU ORDERED YOUR MEN TO ATTACK ME AND TO MAKE SURE I DIED."

"That wasn't me!" I tried to explain "I was at the ball all night. You can ask my parents

"I DON'T WANT TO ASK NOBODY!" As I tried to walk closer to her, she blasted me again with her magic, but this time I only flew about three feet away from her. "I TRUSTED YOU HELIA. I ACTUALLY THOUGHT I MET SOMEONE WHO LIKED ME FOR ME!"

"Flora, calm down. Let's just talk and try to fix things"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE TORMENTED ALL YOUR LIFE?"

"Well..no"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WATCH YOUR PARENTS DIE IN FRONT OF YOU?" I sighed and place my head down "OR EXPLAIN TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER THAT MOMMY AND DADDY IS NOT COMING BACK, THAT WE HAVE TO LIVE IN A PLACE WITH STANGERS THAT HATE US?"

"Flora, listen to me"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BETRAYED SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT WAS SPECIAL?" after that said Flora and I looked at each other for a few seconds, her eyes went back to her normal color. Flora then feel to her knees crying. "I just want my life to be beautiful again"

I ran over to her and held her for a long period of time. "Flora, please believe me, I would NEVER try to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I want to show you how beautiful you are in ways I can't explain, but first I need you to trust me"

"I can't" She cried

"Please? For me?"

"I...I.." Before she could answer, I placed my lips on her beautiful pink ones. She tried to fight it but gave into it. She placed her hands around my neck and I placed my hands on her waist, deepening the kiss. The kiss was sooooo perfect. Her lips tasted like chocolate strawberries and the way her taunge moved up and down in my mouth was like...wow. I finally found my seatmate :)

As the kiss ended I just held my Flora in my arms, making sure she knows that I will be there to pertect her at all costs "Flora you are my world, the reason I get up in the morning. When I saw you yesterday for the first time, I knew you were the one for me. You are so insecure, yet beautiful. Please stay with me and let me love you."

"I don't know Helia."

"Just say yes and let me show you how beautiful you are" We looked into each others eyes and was about to kiss for the second time

"Yyyyee..." But before the s came and the kiss, vines wrapped around Flora and threw her hard on the ground 15 feet away from me.

"Flora!" I tried running to her but Victoria and five guards came and surrounded me "Victoria, what the hell are you doing?"

"Guards, seize the Halfling and lock her up in the dirtiest dungeon. Tomorrow we will finish off our princes orders

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. I had to get to Flora before anyone touches her. Victoria and two other guards was holding me down while the rest had placed Flora in chains "FLORA"

"I knew I couldn't trust you." Flora cried "I just knew it" The guards then started taking her away

"NO. FLORA!"

"SOLARIAN LIGHT" Out of know where, the garden was blinded with a light so bright, just like the sun "Flora, are you okay?"

"Who did this to you?" I heard a voice say

"Just get me out of here" Flora said. When my eye sight went back to normal, I saw five fairies defending their friend

"Helia, what did you do?"

"Layla, it wasn't me" I tried to explain "Victoria...

"Did exactly what my prince told me to do. Eliminate the enemy." Victoria laughed

The girl with the red hair was so enraged that a dragon formed around her. "NO ONE DOES THIS TO MY FRIEND! DRAGON FURY!"

I couldn't tell you what happened next. All I can say is that, now I'm in the infirmary laying in the bed, having my wounds healed. I didn't say a word to anybody. Before I was knocked out, I took one more glance at Flora. She was disappointed, hurt, and most of all heartbroken

It's all my fault

**Poor Helia :( I know it's sad. He finally got the girl of his dreams but Victoria had to mess everything up. I just want to kill her. Do you think Chris is really evil? Hope Helia finds Flora soon before she forgets him forever. **

**Next chaper: Nick is finally introduced to us. Helia is going to be jealous and there might be a fight between the two . **

**Hope you liked it. Love ya :)**


End file.
